A Different Adventure
by JayXNitro
Summary: MY Name is Jay! The adventure time crew gets sent to a truth or dare house. I'm your host so send us dares quick! For Our looks. Look at the cover
1. send us dares!

**Jay: Oooh Da Beggining!  
Jake: Fuck You  
****Darren: What?!**

**Jake: Nothing!  
Jay: If anyone is wondering..Darren Here is my Fanfiction Friend From now on :D  
Darren: Yeah! -High Fives Jay-**

**Marceline: Dammit...We're Doomed  
****Pb: FUckkkkkk  
****Fionna: R u HiGH AGAIN?!**

**Darren: Jay doesnt own andventure time...She owns the whole cartoon network*Joke***

**Jay: YEAAAAA BOIIII**

* * *

**Finn: Jake! NOO- wait. How did I get here?!**

**Jay: I brought you here**

**PB: To do what?!**

**Jay: to play truth or dare..**

**Jake: Oh shiz...**

**Marceline: YESSSS! WHEN DO WE START?!**

**FP: UGH! This is so-! Oh...Finn..**

**-Finn and FP blush-**

**finn and Fp: I-**

**Jay: NUUU! NU AWKWARDNESS FO UUUUU!**

**Darren: Calm down...**

**Marcy: who are you?**

**Darren: a person...**

**Jay: wow...**

**Darren: GIVE US REVIEWS OF TRUTHS OR DARES! -whispers- May be even M rated :)**

**Jay: -snickers- SEND US NOOOOWW!**


	2. Linked Between WorldsNAH JK

**Jay: so this is how we'll play.**

**you can't deny a dare or truth**

**tv's will float around with dares and truths for every person. Once you complete the dare there will be a Ringing sound.**

Finn: ok

Marceline: hit me with your best shot!

jay: ok -point gun at marceline-

Marceline: Never mind...

Darren: Ok..First Dare!

**For Finn: do you think Marceline has a nice ass and if so would you tap dat**

**By: THE DARK HOUND**

Jay: I'm liking this already!

Finn: Hmm... I guess so, but no, I'm not like that..

-**RING**-

Darren: that was quick...NEXT DARE!

BY: AliceKat

**I thought I was your friend -puffs cheeks-**  
**hmmm... let me think...**  
**are Fionna and cake in here? O-O if not... I kinda want to see their reactions... hmmm... annnyywayy...**  
**Finn: Dare: you must...-half hour later- ... err... you know what? just go kill an evil ogre or something!**  
**truth:... be honest now... out of Marcy, PB, and FP, who do you like the most?**  
**Jake: truth: are your kids older than you? O-O**  
**Marcy: dare:...eat some of Bonnie's hair...**  
**PB: dare: die your hair red! before marcy's dare!**  
**FP: truth: ...what would happen if I poured water on you...**  
**Other:**  
**Fionna: dare:...switch clothes with Marshall!**  
**Marshall: dare: yes, same dare, and yes, the skirt too**  
**Cake: truth: do you have all of your nine lives?**  
**PG:...i'm skipping you...**  
**Flame Prince: dare:...put water on flame princess...**  
**I think i'm forgetting someone...**  
**you can just do someone's else's if you want... :P**

Jay: SHIIITT...THATS ALLLOOOOOTTT...And yes, your my friend :D

Alice: YAAAAY

Darren: OK LETS DO THIS! yes they r here.. Let me get them..

Jay: for now the other dares..Finn..Kill an ogre

Finn: YAAY!

-_39 seconds later-_

Finn: U Got to be fucking kidding me...that was TOOO Easy!

Jake and Marceline: Wow...Never thought finn could curse...

-_**Ring**_!-

Jay: Who do you like more Finn? PB, Marcy, Or FP?

Finn: Hmm -looks around-

-PB, FP, and Marceline Glare at each other-

Finn: As a friend...Marcy..

Marceline: HA! IN YOUR FACES!

-**Ring**!-

-PB and FP pout-

Darren: I'm back!

Alice: We aren't done yet

Darren: Yeah I can see that dumbass

-glare contest-

Jay: God Dammit! break it off! ok uhh...Jake.. Are your kids older than you?

Jake: Yes...Unfortunately

-**Ring**!-

Darren: Marcy, go eat some of Bonnie's Hair..-dyes Bonnie's hair red-

Marceline: I already did... It's some good red..

-**Ring**!-

Tadagay: WHO RUN THE WORLD? GURLZ! -jumps up and down with a tutu and stupid face-

Jay: FUCK OFF TADAGAY!

Alice: Wow...Daaaammmnnn

FP: I haven't spoke at all! -hides in the flappy corner-

Alice: WOAH WOAH WOAH! THE FLAPPY CORNER?!

Darren: That's the emo corner..

Alice: Why is it called flappy then

Jay: Idk...I was high when I named it -thinks back to the time while fapping in the corner-

Darren: DUDE! WTF?

Alice: I thought you were a girl

Jay: I am...

-silence-

Darren: Ok...Next one! FP What would happen if we poured water on you?

FP: Are you stupid? I would die...Idiot.

-**RING**,-

Alice: She's hot-headed

Jay: no really?! -sarcasm-

Fionna: IM A BOSS AS BITCH! BITCH! BITCH! BITCH!

-silence again-

Jay: what the hell?

Marshal: she drank too much

Jay: ok...Marshal you need to switch clothes with Fionna...Its a dare broham

Marshall: Even the-

Alice and Finn: EVEN THE SKIRT!

-_45 minutes later_-

Marshall: Damn...that was awful!

Fionna: Huh. What?

-**RING**-

Cake: DAMN IT I DONT WANNA GO TO SCHOOL!

Jay: Who does? Oh and do you have all nine lives?

Cake: No..I have 7 because I died twice of heart attack by seeing a picture of Taylor Lautner.. :D

Darren: Pshh...I'm better than him

Alice: Right...Keep telling yourself that..

Jay: Flame Prince...Pour Water on FP...

Flame Prince: WHAT?! SHE'll DIE!

Jay: She comes back to life idiot..

-Flame prince pours water on Fp-

-**RING**-

Jay: See? Wasn't that bad!

Alice: NEW DARES!

**By: agarfinkel**

**truths:  
1. Jake- what is tier 15? Also, how did you get Lady Rainicorn pregnant?  
2. Finn- who do you like more: Princess Bubblegum, Flame Princess, or Marceline?**

Dares:  
1. Finn- play a game of Card Wars with Jake, and this time, beat him  
2. Princess Bubblegum- put a ghost chili pepper in Lemongrab's food

Finn: Yeah...Explain Tier 15 to me -smirks-

Jake: It's birds and bees..

Jay: idiot...

Finn: Just kidding man...I know what tier 15 is

Marcy: Then what is it?

Finn: its when babies r made...R u stupid?

Marcy: O-O

-**Ring**-

Alice: NEEEEXTTT!

-_20 minutes of playing card wars_-

Finn: Well...that was easy

-Jake pouts-

-_**Ring**_-

Darren: NEXT DARE!

Pb: Umm I can't do that

Jay: why?

Pb: Cause lemon grab is dead...

-silence-

Marceline: Ok...moving on..

Marshall Lee: NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE MORE SO KEEP GIVING US DARES!

Finn and Fionna: Chow!


	3. Comrade Love

Jay: IM BAAACK BITCHESSS

Darren:NOOOOOOO

Jay: We'll fuck you then...

Alice: :| lol...

Finn: let's get this over with -takes off hat-

Darren: HO-HOLY SHIT MAN! U LOOK HOOOOTTTTT

-PB, FP, And Marcy blush-

Marshall: PFFFT YEAH RIGHT!

Jay: Yes..He is right. Finn is hot.

Marshall: Damn it...

Jay: So any how...

Alice: lets do this shit...  
Darren: MOTTTTHHHHEEEEEERRRRR FUUUUUUCCCCKKKEEEERRRSSS!  
Dark: what the hell did I miss?  
Jay: Not much...Just Fiionna getting druunnk...  
Jake: HOOW THHE HELL DIDD THAT HAPPEEN?  
Alice: Damn Im Hungry!  
Jay: Get over it...  
Dark: Ahem...The dares?  
Jay: OOh! Yeah...  
Alice: Hmm...WHY THE HELLL IS HE HEERE?!

Jay: He's your new friend :D

Darren: The fuuck?

Jay: Well...I Wanna add one more then we'll get this over with...

Snow: Oh! HEY JAYY!

Alice: None of the REAL adventure time characters are talking

PB: According to my-

Dark: No one gives a shit...

PG: Please be-

Snow: Shut the fuck up...

Marshall and Finn: DDAAAAAMMMNNNN

Jay: Yeah well whatever..

**...actually, yes, I would have said "yay" just like that :P  
...i'm kinda startled, it's like i'm actually in there O-O  
this made my day! :3  
okay, okay... whoever that Darren person is... LET ME AT 'EM! O-O**

...wonder what would happen if there was a shugo chara member there... that'd be interesting O-O  
Finn: well fine then! dare: FIGHT AN ARMY OF THEM!  
truth:... how did you know what tier 15 was...  
Jake: I think cats are better than dogs, your statement?  
Marceline: hmm...do u... like finn?  
Princess Bubblegum: ... ... ...-grabs piece of hair and runs-  
Flame Princess: what happened when you met your double? did you even meet yet?  
Fionna:... why were you drunk?  
Marshall Lee: WHY DID YOU LET FI GET DRUNK O-O  
Cake: do you like eating cake?  
Prince Gumball: ... you know... you're a lot like tadase...  
Flame Prince: ...thinking...thinking... if you hug ice queen... would she melt... or would your fire be put out...  
Jay: you should be involved too! ...as soon as I think of something... ... ... oh! do you want to cosplay?  
...this was even longer O-O

**BY: AliceKat**

Jay: Well...Daamn

Finn: YEAAS I FIGHT AN ARMY!

_-another 38 seconds later-_

Finn: Do something harder...

Marshall: O-O remind me to stay away from him...

-**RING**-

Jay: seriously...Damn though

Dark: Ok...How did you know what tier 15 was?

Finn: Bro...I watche before...Come on..

Dark: Ok...

_-RING!-_

_J_ay: Fucking show off...

Snow and Alice: NEXT ONE!

Jake: Cats stink.

Cake: AW HELL NA!

-**Ring**-

Alice: We'll fix that later..

Snow: Do u like Finn marcy?

Marceline: Who doesnt?

Snow: True...True

-**Ring**-

Dark: LOL THE NEXT ONE ISNT EVEN A DARE BUBBLEGUM

Pb: Damn it..

FP: ILL BURN YOU IN HELL!

Alice: No no no no no...you got it wrong.. I AM HELL!

-FP runs away-

Jay, Snow, Darren, And Dark: Wow..

FP: WHAT? I HAVE A DOUBLE? O-o

Snow: Fionna...Why were you drunk..?

Fionna: Cause I found love In a hopeless place

Marshall: No...she was in an alley with beer...

-**RING**-

Darren: In my opinion...Still better love story than twilight

Finn: U Mean that vampire movie thingy?

Snow: Yeah, I hated it

Jay: For some reason it made me Horny..

-silence-

Alice: Good for you..

Jay: -Runs into the flappy corner-

Darren: Lol.

Marceline: Cake...Do you like eating ca-

Cake: HELL NO! I TRIED TO EAT CAKE ONCE AND A GUY CAME OUT OF NOWHERE WITH PURPLE KOOL AID AND STARTED SINGING 'MY NIGGA MY NIGGA'

Jay: -snickers- LMAO

-**Ring**-

Marshall: Lol.. LETS SKIP THE REST

Alice: NO... T-T - runs into flappy corner again-

Jay: anyways...

BY: THE DARK HOUND  
for Marshall dare: kiss Marceline

Dark: Wow..Awkward

Marshall: -Kisses marceline on the cheek-

Fionna: Smart ass..

-**Ring**-

Jay: :D :O... :O NU U DIDNT BITCH!

Snow: What?

Alice: She's playing BO2

Darren: Ohhhh...

Dark: NEXT DARE!

BY: animewtcher202

I dare FP to kiss Jake..

Snow: Damnn snowy out.

Dark: :D

Darren: you look stupid

-FP Kisses Jake's Cheek-

FP: :I

Jake: Ok cool.

-**Ring**-

Jay: Last one for today!

By: CharmanderFan: I Dare Finn and Marceline to do 7 minutes in heaven!

Jay: YEEESSSSS

Darren: yayayayya

Alice: YAY!

Finn: Ok...

**THE CLOSET -kinda mature-**

"You ready?" I ask Marcy "You bet hero" she said as she leaned in and kissed me. My hands roamed around and found them un-buttoning her shirt. I took of mine and broke from the kiss for air "you sure?" I asked Marcy "Of course" she smirked as she kissed me again. I un-clipped her bra and my hands squeezed her breasts. "1 more minute" I heard Darren say. We broke from the kiss and put our clothes back on. I groaned. Damn it..

**Safe!**

Jay: Well...Did ya have fun?

Finn and Marceline: SHUT UP

Jay: Ahahah... OK NEED MORE DARES SO...GIVE MEEEEE!

Snow: Bai

Finn: Cya

Darren: Wouldn't wanna be ya

Alice: Catch ya next time

Dark: It's time for your bed time :)


	4. Sorry for Party Rocking

Jay: So...Halo!  
Darren: Sup

Dark: WTF R U DOING?  
Alice: she isnt doing anything..  
jay: Exactly..  
Dark: Lol  
Finn: So what r we doing?  
Mario: IMA MARIO!  
Alice: What the Hell?..  
Mario: IMA HERE FOR PRINCESS PEACH! -Points to PB-  
Pb: WTF!?  
Jay: IDK! Lets do dares now!

**wow you update fast O-O**  
**hm, besides hell and damn, I don't really say curse words .-. i'm fine with it :P**

**i'm going to make this one short O-O err...**  
**Finn... Marceline... just tell everyone what you did, while I hid in the next room .-. SOMEONE TURN THE CAMERAS OFF! :P**

Jay: Yeah..I Do

FP: What did you guys do?

-Finn and marceline blush-

Alice: You gotta say it :D

Finn: We...almost...15

Jay: what?

Snow: I CANT HEAR U SON!

Dark: Interesting...

Finn: WE ALMOST DID TIER 15!

Jake: WHAT!? *Faints*

PB: -Faints-

FP: NOOO -Falls to knees then faints-

Marceline and Alice: Daaammnnnn...

Jay: SHUT OFF THE CAMERAS! SHUT THEM O-

_**-45 MINUTES LATER-**_

_**-ring!-**_

Jay: Oh my god!

-Finn and Marceline make out in the corner-

Jake: WOW...Whatever. As long as your happy :D

Alice: True Bro love. :D

PB: -Stops crying- O-Ok..N-NEXT DA-ARE!

**AWESOME! This is a really funny story! Here are my dares:**

**Finn: Dare. Hug Flame Princess for 15 seconds.**  
**Jake: Truth. How do Rainicorn pups age so fast?**  
**Marceline and Marshall: Dare. Drink all the red in this room, including red on clothes and people. (We were planning on redecorating anyway)**  
**Prince Gumball: hmmm... yeah, hang in there, I'll get back to you...**  
**Cake: Dare. Eat cake.**  
**Fionna: Truth. Would you make out with Marshall?**  
**Princess Bubblegum: Truth. Who do you most dislike in this room?**  
**Prince Gumball: Yeah... I got nothing. Anyone got an idea for him?**  
**Is BMO in the house? If he/she is, here's his/her truth question:**  
**Are you a girl or a boy? (You dated a female chicken, and you were about to marry a male bubble. So I'm just curious.)**

**Yeah, that's all for now. I know some are not all that thought out. **  
**I'm out. PEACE!**  
**(Peeps, great dares so far. And I totally agree that Finn is hot. WHY IS HE SO OBLIVIOUS TO THAT!)**

Jay: LOOOONG SHIITT

Finn: Ok..-hugs FP For 15 seconds- DAAMN IT BUUURRNNSS!

**-RING!-**

Finn: Ahh. Next dare.

Jake: Its because their hormones are big...

Finn: I Dont get it..

**-RING-**

Marceline: Next one

Marshall: I...Have to drink all the red? -looks around- theres only gray..

Jay: Then it dont count

Marshall: Ok..

PG: Why doesnt anyone dare me?

Snow and Dark: CAUSE YOUR LAME!

PG: D:

Fionna: Cake has to eat Cake..

Cake: noooooo

Cake: Takes cake and..

Black Person: SHIT NIGGA!

Cake: AHHHHHHHHHHH!

Fionna: HAHAHAHAHAHA

FP: Wow...

Fionna: No I Wouldnt...

**-RING-**

fINN: pB...wHO DO YOU HATE THE NMOST IN THE rOOM?

pb: Ice king

Jay: Cooll...

Snow: BM GIRL OR BOY?

BMO: iM Gay...IM SO ASHAMED -Cries-

Dark: Wow...

Finn: I Dont care...I love it

Marceline: Whats with him?!

Fionna: mUST BE THE MONEY

Snow: Wow now they're saying lyrics

Alice and Jay: SORRY FOR PARTY ROCKING

Dark: Who do you think you are? Running around leaving scars...

Alice and Finn: WE'RE SEXY AND WE KNOW IT

Jay: Biee!


	5. Tear For Snow

Jay: didn't update cause I was busy...Damnn

Dark: OK JUST FORGET IT!

Jay: WAAAH -hides in flappy corner-

Alice: ITS THE MOST WONDERFUL TIME OF THE YEEAAAR!

Finn: No it's not. It's about a man with hoes...

PB: plus he's like Ice King

IK: HEY HEY!

BMO: So...U Here a lot ice king? -winks-

Darren: EWWW THATS JUST- NO! NO! STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME! -hides in the Flappy corner with Jay-

Alice: WE CAN WORK THIS OUT! IF WE ALL STOP MOLESTING DOGS!

Marcy: -reaches for dog-

Alice: NOO! NOOOOOOO!

FP: Dis is DA Waaaaak -drinks vodka- BOIIIII

FP And Whales: WE ARE FAAAMILLYYY!

Dark: THIS IS MAD!

Jay: NO! ITS ADVENTURE TIME BITCH! -bitch slaps Dark-

Dark: :o

Dark: :O

Jay: YEAH C'MON BITCH!

Snow: We are ze most...-tear strolls down face- Ugly bitches...

Everyone: WHAT THE FUCK?

Snow: DONT JUDGE ME! D: -runs to flappy corner-

Finn: Damn..

**BY ALICE KAT**

**...who is that person!? O-O they're awesome! ...seriously though... is BMO a boy or girl...**

... I kind of feel bad for Gumball... soooo... he'll be involved :P  
DARE FOR EVERYONE: switch clothes with your other self, and since Fionna and Marshall switched before... just... I don't know, make him wear a dress, take a picture, then post it on Facebook... does anyone have a video camera?

Jay: Uhh..ok**  
**

BMO: I'm a girl...But I'm a bio sexual

-RING-

Darren: It is ok..

Alice and Flame prince and PG: We understand :D

PG: IM ACTUALLY IN!

Finn: No one gives a fuck...

Marcy: Ohh Finny...

Finn: IM OUT BITCHES!-runs to Marcy in the closet-

FP AND PB: NOOOO FINNN!

Marshall: It's just not fair T-T

Jay: Yeah yeah whatever...

-everyone switches clothes except Marcy and Finn-

PG: NOOOO IM WEARING A DRESS!

Tadagay: YAY DRESSES!

Ikuto: sorry about him-knocks TADAGAY out-

Alice: we'll fix that later..

BMO: I'm not wearing anything D:

-Ring-

Jay: AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

Darren: next one! -takes a pic of Marshall in a red dress-

Marshall: NOO!

Darren: posts it on Instagram, FB, and twitter.

Jay: Send me that...

-Ring!-

Snow: I Don't care about the world anymore...-grabs bacon-

Alice and Dark: Whatevs..

Snow: D:

Jay: whatever...

Finn and Marcy: -drunk tone- NEeexxttss -make out-

**Ice King's in there?! Shit!  
Lemme make this shorter than last time:  
PG: Hang in there. We're bound to come up with something for you eventually (or not)  
PB: Truth. Where do Candy People come from? Ơ̴̴͡.̮Ơ̴̴̴͡  
Cake: Dare. Beat up that dude who yelled like that while you were trying to eat cake. X_X  
Finn: Truth. Why do you wear a hat all the time?**

Done! (For now)  
(Sorry BMO, I had no idea! But don't worry, we don't judge. Or at least I don't. *looks at everyone suspiciously*)

Jay: so those dares were by Nomby**  
**

PB: They umm-blushes- are made from candy sticks...

-silence-

Alice: WTF...?

-RING-

Jay: MERRY MOTHER FUCKING CHRISTMAS BITCHES!

Finn: Cake, beat up the guy who yelled at you

Cake: HELL NAH!

LSP: OMA GLOB, YOUR LIKE, TOTALLY IMAGINING MY ACCENT RIGHT NOW...

Jay, Dark, Snow, and Alice: WE DGAF BITCH

LSP: AHHHHH-runs to flappy corner-

Cake: HEY, Who wants some purple KOOL aid?!

Black Guy: OOOH, GIMME SOME OF DAT SHIT NIGGA!

Cake: -stabs the black guy- Don't give me shit again...

Alice: Damnn...The guy said beat up..Not kill.

Cake: Oh well...

-RING!-

Marcy: NEEEXXXTT!

Finn: Because I wanna bitches -sticks up middle finger-

PG: HEY! NONE OF THAT!

Fionna and Marshall: No wonder they think your lame...

PG: ):

-RING!-

Jay: Ummm...Next?

**By: emmawinterfrost**

**Truth: Finn who do you like better? Pb or fp Jake what do you love more ice cream or your girlfriend? Pb do you still like Finn? Marceline what would you do if Simon all of a sudden came back? Cake do you like Mani corn? Marshall have you ever thought of turning Fionna into a vampire? Pg why are you such a loser  
**

**dare Finn I dare you to kiss pb on ... The lips  
Jake I dare you to say you love ice cream more than lady  
pb I dare you to kill ice king ! Marcy I dare you to ... Kick ashes ass again ! And cuss him out and kill him! Marshall I dare you to do 7 minutes in heaven with finnona and ask her to marry you GB I dare you too wear a shirt every day for the rest of your live that says : I'm a loser and I know it !  
sorry it's long ! XD**

Jay: BEAUTIFUL!

Finn: Well...saying that PB Rejected me a lot and FP broke up with me...FP

FP: YAAAY FIINN!

PB: -cries- NOOOOO!

-Ring-

Marcy: BACK OFF FLAME BITCH, HE'S MINE!

FP: :O..

Finn: o-ok...

Darren: Next! Finn you player.

Finn: It's not my fault your mom got pregnant..

Darren: What?

Finn: What?..

Jay: WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU! -hits Alice-

Alice: I DIDNT DO SHIT!

Finn: Go to the bathroom then!

Alice: What?

Finn: What?..

...

Jake: I like Lady more Than Ice cream

..

Lady: HOW COULD YOU?!

Jake: IM SORRY!

-Ring-

Tadagay: IF YOU LIKE IT THEN YOU SHOULD'VE PUT A RING ON IT!

Jay: ...-puts ring on waffle-..

Dark: What the fucckkk? -puts ring on yogurt-

Marcy: -puts ring on Finn-

PB: BITCH! HES MINE!

FP: NO HES MINE!

Waffle: NO HES MINE!

Jay: WAFFLE NOOOOOOOOOO!

PB: I LOVE FINN!

-Ring-

Jay: Umm...We Kinda knew that...

Marceline: I Would Cry, Hug him. Then Beat the crap out of him...

Marshall: I-I See...-sweatdrop-

Darren: Ok Umm..

-RING!-

Darren: :O BITCH DONT YOU DARE INTERRUPT ME!

Snow: CALM THE FUCK DOWN!

BMO: I'LL FUCK YOU! :D

-Silence-

Alice: well...that was awkward

BMO: I KNEW U DONT ACCEPT ME! -Turns to Flappy corner-

Jay: well whatevs

Dark: Next one..

Cake: Suree.

-Ring!-

Marshall: No..

-Ring-

PG: I-I Dont know D:

-...Ring...-

Dark and Alice: HAHAHA EVEN THE RINGER THINKS YOUR A LOSER!

Marshall and Fionna: Now thats just sad...

PG: D:

Finn: N-no!

PB: YEESSS! -Kisses Finn-

Marcy: You bubble bitch!

PB: It was a Dare!

FP: Truee- wait...WHAT!?

-Ring-

Finn: MARCY MY LOVE! -Kisses Marcy-

Snow AND Darren: WTF...

Fp: Jake, say you love Ice Cream more than Lady..

Jake: Already did, But I Still love lady..

-Ring!-

Amu: PARTY ROCKERS IN TH- Oh my god...soo sorryy...-exits-

Jay:...I'll get that bitch later...

Alice: Well...Okaaayyy, Next o-

Dark: Next one!

Alice: OH NO U DIDNT

Dark: o yeh I DID!

Alice: -Farts on Dark's Face-

Dark: O-O...T-T WAAAAAAAAA

Darren: Wtf

Jay: Okkkk...

PB: ice king...is already dead...:) MWHAHAHAHHA

Jay and Snow: Daaaaammmnn -brings back IK-

Ice King: HEY HEY HEY!

PB: NUUUUUUU

Jay: shit happens...

-RING!-

Marshall: what?

Finn: Oh...Marcy kicked Ash's ass again...

Marcy: It was very...pleasant...

FP: I FEEL LEFT OUT!

Flame Prince: I DO TOO!

PG: ME THREE!

...

Fp and Flame Prince: GTFO PG!

PG: D:

-ring-

PB: I KILLED HIM AGAIN!

Darren: -slow claps- y-yea-yeaaaahhh

-Marshall and Fionna enter the closet-

Snow: Ready? SETO!

Marcy and Simon: What?...

Snow: IDGAF JUST LEAVE ME! -eats bacon-

* * *

_**-WARNING! WEIRD SHIT IS ABOUT TO HAPPEN!-**_

Marshall kisses Fionna passionately, their tongues dance around each other. Fionna Un-buttons Marshall's shirt and kisses him again. Until Jay came in...

Jay: guys, its been 8 minutes

PG: OH U PLAYER!

PB: SHUT UP!

PG: ok...

-RING!-

Darren: anyways... -Hands PG A Red Shirt that says 'I'm a loser and I Know it!' in Black bold letters- You need to wear this for a week

PG: Thats not bad! ITS A START!

Marcy: Noo...its bullshit

Jake: LANGUAGE!

Ash: Your right!

Marcy: GET THE FUCK OUT YOU UGLY BITCH-ASS MOTHER FUCKER! -Throws brick at ash's face-

Jay: anyway...MERRY CHRISTMAS AND I'LL DO THE OTHER DARES NEXT TIME! CHOOOWW!


	6. Ice Cream and I

Jay: IM BAACK!

Alice: NUUU

Skater: :I

Jay: Why. The Frick are you here!?

Skater: Because..I Was bored.

Jay: Well...GET OUT!

Finn: So umm...Hi?

Marceline: Oh FINNY!

Finn: O/O

Jay: anyways lets do this.

**finn:dare: tell marcy she is a bitch**  
**marshall:dare: marry ... CAke**

Jay: Oh um..Finn?

Finn: -stops making out with Marcy- What?

Snow: you gotta tell your girlfriend-

Darren: that shes a bitch.

Snow: -mutters- You Bitch..

Finn: Oh ok...Marcy your a bitch

**-Ring!**-

Darren: -pushes button-

Button: well that was easy..

Alice: Wow...

PB: ITS...Umm, what day is it?

BMO: -whispers- Tuesday..

PB: Its TUESDAY! TUESDAY!

Dark: AHEM?!

Marshall: Oh ok. Cake?

Cake: Yes Suger Plums?

Marshall: Will you marry me?

Fionna: -Cries- HOW COULD YOU?!

Jay and IK: No man...No..

Marshall: ITS A DARE!

Cake: Of course!

**-Ring!-**

Marshall: Never Mind..-kisses Fionna-

PG: CAN I TAKE THIS OFF NOW?!

Cake: No..-cries- D:

**Okay, Cake, really? You had to kill him? I said beat up! Well, not that I'm complaining...**

**PG: You're freaking lame so what I'm about to say next is being choked out of me. Truth: Which girl...would you date...out of all of the chicks here?(My Lord, that was so painful. It felt like going through labor or something)**  
**Finn: you never answered my question. WHY DO YOU WEAR A HAT?**  
**BMO: Dare. Make out with someone in the closet. **  
**Hmm... Can I dare all of y'all to have a food fight with ice-cream? An ice-cream fight?**  
**I was racking my brain for some more ideas but I couldn't come up with any.**  
**(BMO, you swear?! WHAT IS THIS WORLD COMING TO?)**

PG: FINALLY! Umm..Marceline..

Finn: Why..You..-Chases PG- SON OF A

-BEEP! BEEP!

Darren: -Near microwave-...That wasnt me

Dark: shut up..Just gimme some popcorn

Alice: Lol...

**-Ring!-**

Jay: WE ARE..-Silence- RETARDED!

Finn: -Punches PG- Because it reminds me of my mom..

**-Ring!-**

FP: Thats sooo sweet! Like...PB!

PB: D:

BMO: OK! -Grabs Turkey-

**CLOSET!**

BMO: Are you ready?

Turkey: ...

BMO: Sh...They might hear us..

Turkey: ...

BMO: Yeaah Baby!

Turkey: ...

Bmo: -makes out with turkey-

AFTER 6 MINUTES!

BMO: BEST DAY EVAAR!

Turkey: Oh god...I Cant believe that happened. -walks off-

Alice: Umm..WTF?!

Snow: that was my cousin...BOB

Marshall: Umm..Wh-

Snow: dont ask..

Marshall: O-Ok. -Gets hit with ice cream- YO!

Jay: ICE CREAM FIGHT!

Jake: YAAH! C'MON KI-Gets hit with ice cream-

-DRAMATIC SCENE-

Jake: I Stared into the sunset...

It was just me and my lover...Ice cream..

But then it happened...We found other people

I Found Lady and she found...Marshmallows..

It was painful alright..But It had to happen..

Now, we fight...For Love..

-End-

Jay and Finn: WTF?

IK And BMO: -Crying- BEAUTIFUL!

Marcy: -tear strolls down- So Tragic..

PB: ROMEO AND JULIEET!

PG: IDGAF -I Dont give a fuck-

Marshall: ...Lets GET THAT COLD HEARTED BASTARD!

Everyone: YEAAH!

-Everyone throws Ice cream at PG-

PG: Oh god...Someone threw Ice cream at my balls..

Alice: you dont have any

PG: D:

FP: Good job Jake..Jr..

Jake JR: YEAAH!

**-Ring!-**

Finn: Well thats it for now

Jay: I'LL UPDATE TOMMOROW! I SWEAR!

Marcy: Chow!


	7. Dark Chaps

Jay: So I Said I Would update tomorrow, so yeah..

Skater: this will feature mee!

Dark and Snow: only for today.

Skater: D:

Alice: Lol. Wait, why do I Keep saying Lol?

Snow: Cause your stupid

Finn: HOW COME SNOW LOOKS LIKE AN ANIME VERSION OF ME?!

Jay: Cuz, he's badass like that

-Jay and Snow High Five-

Dark: You made us all look awesome..especially me..

Darren: YEP!

–everyone parties-

Finn and Marcy: DARES?!

Dark and Alice: -Glare-

Snow, Darren, and Jay: -Get out Knives-

Marceline: W-Woah..J-Just Joking..-chuckles nervously-

Alice: -evil grin- That's right..AHHA..

Jay, Snow, Darren, Alice, and Dark: Hah..Ahaha..Haaaa...Hee...Gahhaa...

Jake: -Whispers- I'm scared..

Skater: M-Me too...

Snow: ...Boo...

Jake and Skater: AHHHH!

Jay: Now the dares..-Twisted smile- :)

Marshall Lee: O-Ok..

**...Wait... What do I understand?**  
**I don't want to fix it O-O**  
**ouch! WHY THE HELL DID YOU HIT ME! -throws something- ... I'm sorry if it hits you...**  
**...We're all crazy a** b****es .-.**

**Truths: ...what haven't you been asked yet... -shrugs- i'll go with a lazy one... what... are all of your deepest, darkest secrets? hey, now you 3 won't be left out!**

**Dares: ...Marshall! You were supposed to marry Fionna! Both of you get hitched and have a honeymoon in Hawaii!**

**i'm lazy right now...**

Jay: Now..Before you Die..

Marshall: WAIT! DIE?!

Dark and Darren: Why..YESS...:)

Skater: E-Erm..Ok..

Marshall: FIONNA! YOU ARE NOW MY BRIDE! LETS GO TO HAWAII!

Fionna: YAAAYY!

Jay: -Whispers to Alice- Follow them...

Alice: Ok..-Evil Grin-

-Marshall and Fionna Leave-

-**Ring-**

Darren: DARK SECRET TIME!

**–Time for the real shit-**

Jake: I-I'll go first..

Jake: When me and ice cream where dating..We did tier 15, AND HAD KIDS!

-everyone except the hosts gasp-

Ice cream: DONT DO IT!

Jake: and..I ate our child..

Snow: Wow that's..cold..even colder than me...

Jake: D: FINN YOUR TURN!

Finn: Uh..Ok..

Finn: During an adventure..

I went by myself..

I ran into a monster..Who wanted waffles.

Jay: Is it me?! I BET U IT WAS!

Dark: Um...What?

Darren: Sshh!

Skater: Ok continue..

Finn: Oh um..

So I had none.

So I was forced..

TO LISTEN TO JB!

PB: OH GOD! THATS AWFULL!

Jake: I feel..So sorry man..-cries-

Snow: IK YOUR TURN!

IK: I'm...Pregnant..With BMO's child..

BMO: OH GOD! I KNEW IT!

Darren: Um..Eww..

Alice: I'm back!

Jay: ok?PB UR UP!

PB: I..Had...BUT TRANSPLANTS...

Marcy: I Know..

Finn: WHAT?!

Flame Prince: Can I go?

FP: Whatever..

Flame Prince: I..AM...GAY! AND..I DATED ICE CREAM!

ICE CREAM: NOOO!

Jake: YOU SON OF A-

Darren: ..Children..

Jake: Oh god..Sowwy..

Darren: JUST KIDDING BITCH!

Jake: D:

PG: IM ACTUALLY A WOMAN!

-Silence-

PG: And..I LOVE TOOTHPICKS!

-Silence-

PG: D:

Marceline: I Fucked Bonnie...Once..

Finn: Dear

Marshall: Motherfucking

Computer: RIGHT THERE! OH GODD!

Snow: -shuts off computer- Nothing...

Marshall: The honeymoon was over..

BMO: I have no secrets...

Alice: Lol

Dark: OK WE ARE DONE!

Jay: If I Get..22 Reviews by the end of the month.

Darren: The hosts will share they're deepest secrets!

Skate: So uh...Review k?


	8. Our Secrets

Jay: DANG IT! I GOT 22 REVIEWS! EVEN IF ITS A GOOD THING!

Alice: NUUU!

Dark: Ok..Hehe

Snow: Alright!

Skater: Something is wrong with u guys..

Darren: I KNOW! :D

Jay: -sigh- Skater u go first..

Skater: I...Like to...Play..With..-Mutters-

Finn: What?

Skater: BARBIE!

-silence-

Snow and Alice: BWAHAHHAA

Darren and Dark: HAHAHHAHA

Jay and Marceline: GAHAHHA -roll on the floor laughing-

Skater: T-T SHU-SHUT UP! -Goes into the Famous Flappy Corner-

Alice: My turn...

I..CANT SAY IT!

Snow: You have to!

Alice: FINE! I'm..A..Cat?

Ikuto: Uh?..Meow?

Alice: GET OUT!

Ikuto: Fine..

Alice: Um..I'm...Hyper..On..Gator aid..and..I..Hit Santa..In the stomach..When I was 10.

Dark: Lol

Santa: YOU HO-HO-HO!

Alice: D:

Dark: My turn..I..Killed..

Jay: DID U SAY KILLED?!

Dark: Y-Yeah? I did..Anyway..I..Killed..Dora..In My shed...With my Claws -**Photo**!-

Darren: Mine is deep..

So when I was Five..

Deep into the forest..

Deep into the water..

Yeah, it was deep.

The blood and sadness in my parent's eyes were deep too...

Snow: Shit man..That was-

Dark: Deep...

Snow: Mine is next.

Once...I Didn't like snow..

Thats it..

Finn: THAT ISNT A SECRET!

Snow: Oh well...Oh I Forgot! I Strangled my dog in the snow..

Jake: U-Um C-Can I-I L-L-Leave?!

Snow: No...Mwuaha..AHHAHAHA! -Gets out KNife- HAHAHAHAHHA

Jake: NU!

Jay: Shush! My turn..

I Stared into the distance..

I Dreamt of being free..

Every night on my birthday..

The lights..Strange lights..

Flew..Away..Like a stream of water..

Finn: THIS IS THE STORY OF REPUNZEL!

Jay: Oh..Sorry that wasn't it.

Ahem!

I Laid in the forest..

My thoughts filled with my memories..

Then..When I Fell asleep..

A Man..He was Mean..

H-He tried to kill me.

But I Resisted and fought back..

Then before I Knew it..

My hands covered it blood.

The Man's blood..

I Didnt cry..Or feel guilt..

No..I..Smiled..Of pleasure..

AHAHHAHAA!

Everyone: -scared-

Dark: W-We'll..Go now..

Marcy: Y-Yeah..

Jay: No you dont..-Takes out knife- HAHAHHAHA!

Message: We'll SEE U NEXT TIME!

Dares next!


End file.
